


The Hunt.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Ooc/AU, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: Seiten Taisei takes time to recall how he'd indulged in revenge at the end of his time in heaven.





	The Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp  
> Notes: This is a story people, sex of any form should be willing.

THE HUNT.

They say the bitch had just cause to lock me away in that cave for so long. I was to powerful to kill, my hunger never ending and most of all my crimes to horrible to forgive. 

*Deep rumbling laughter*

My crimes. Ha I'm not the one that killed off my friends for a stupid insult. It was in that last battle I was truly born, sweet little Goku driven mad by grief and heart brake. 

*laughter*

It was Tenpou who planed, it was still hopeless. Konzen we expected to lose first not last. Never having been in battle the others protected him. Kenren was first down. A brilliant fighter when he put his mind to it. He just ran out of stupid luck. Once Tenpou realized you could see his soul die there. That mans rage was wonderful to see.

*flexes claws and licks lips*

Now the bitch thinks she has me castrated by sealing away the memory's of my hunt in heaven and this cursed coronet, it will only hold till little Goku gets angry enough again.

*smiles a flash of fang*

But I remember still the pleasure, the feel of bones braking. The taste of blood. There mewling cries only served to make me more aroused. There was little they could do to protect themselves stupid fools.

*snarls*

Brake there legs first so they could not run, its hard to fight off an attacker on your knees, shin bones splinted through flesh. Once down it was just a matter of how long I intended to play with them. Some I took quick. Claws shredding pants as I held them down and forced my fully hard member into them. Screams washing away the cries of my fallen friends. 

*smiles wide*

Others I would take my time with, bite them, bleed them. Slowly bring myself to the desired end result, having them beg for there life was nothing. But oh the feel of such tight ass flesh clenched in fear.

*half lidded eyes and licks lips*

Heaven lost many of there finest. I left deep gougers on the mental fabric of that place with just one night of hunting. The blood flowing so freely and so much power I could have become emperor myself. It would have been just ash once the sun rose.

*sigh*

my down fall came not from a man or a woman. No but at words bought to me in the lull of my rain of fear. While killing I felt complete, I did not need to think. Kanzeon of all creatures stopped me. Unarmed, it appeared to me and forced me to think.

*blinks golden eyes*

I had had a kind of revenge, but there was a better way to get vengeance. Time did not matter to me. Like a fool I agreed to the conditions that bitch set.  
But to feel his thin bony hand on my head.   
To see thought full green eyes smiling, even if some times its a mask.   
To hear deep playful laughter twine with smoke.

*drop of water hits the floor*

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp. Well that was dark, I think we need to kick the porn bunny to make things better. (kicks the cardboard box)  
> Porn bunny. Mer do I have too!  
> Vamp. Yes, lets get to work.


End file.
